Alone
by Scarlett Snow
Summary: Naruto is always alone in the playground hoping that someone will play with him. No one does and Naruto no longer wants to feel lonely. Shounen Ai. One Shot


**Hey, I typed this on my phone during one of my classes 'cause I was bored and this is to make up for the neglect I've been giving my stories. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Contains: OOC (May be a bit out of character). **

**Main Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the plot of this story**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Alone<strong>

Naruto sat alone in his sand box watching as all the other kids played together ignoring him. Their parents warned them not to go near him. 'Monster' they called him. Naruto ignored them and continued to play in the sand. Each day he would play by himself in the sand box wishing that someone would sit and play with him. It wasn't his fault there was a demon trapped inside. He sighed as he watched the children his age playing with one another. He was an orphan. Forever alone. Always wishing and hoping for somebody. Anybody.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke stared at his mother. Why did he have to go to the park? His mother replied because he was antisocial. Sasuke still didn't understand what that had to do with anything. Sasuke huffed loudly and folded his arms. He refused to move from his spot on the floor. His mother just stood by his bedroom door and stared at her son. She sighed, "I will stand here all day until you come with me to the park."

"But mother I don't want to go!"

"Why not? The parks a fun place to go to."

"But the children there are weird and stupid!"

"Sasuke you can only say that because you're a genius!"

"Well they are stupid it's not my fault! I'm simply stating the facts!"

"Sasuke I will count to five... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5 that's it! Don't make me get your father!"

Sasuke's eyes suddenly went wide and he scrambled to stand up straight. He was terrified of his father's rage. He walked over to his mother and placed his fingers through hers to hold her hand.

"5 minutes but if I don't like it we leave okay?"

"Deal but I promise you we will have fun!"

Sasuke entered the park and stared at the sight he met. Children were running about everywhere. Screaming. Shouting. He stared. For the first time in his young life, he clutched his mothers skirt tightly in fear. He dragged her with him to sit on a bench. They sat in silence for ten minutes.

"Sasuke when I brought you here it was to play with the children and make friends. Now go play! Look! Go play with the boy in the sandbox!" His mother said pushing her son forward. Sasuke reluctantly walked towards the sandbox. Naruto watched as a boy walked towards him. He wouldn't let himself get excited, many children had done that just to tell him he was a freak! A monster! Sasuke sat down in the sandbox beside the blond. He snatched a bucket off of the dumbfounded boy and began making sand castles. Sasuke turned to the boy, "look I don't want to be here but if my mother thinks I've made a friend I can leave this dreaded place!"

Naruto stared at the boy, "so you don't want to be my friend?"

Naruto could feel the tears gradually filling his eyes. Sasuke couldn't ruin his hopes and tell him the truth so decided to tell him a half truth, "We'll see where it goes."

Naruto nodded his head and began playing with the sand making sand castles.

"Why is your hair shaped like a duck butt?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you have those weird whiskers on your face?" Sasuke asked.

"That's mean!" Naruto huffed crossing his arms.

"Well you asked first!"

"Answer my question!"

"Fine, my hair is naturally like this. Why do you have those whiskers?"

"I don't know!" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're so stupid!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

Sasuke turned his back to the blond. He glared at his mother who was sitting on a bench talking to other mothers. Naruto fidgeted with his top when he realised the black haired boy was no longer playing with him. He tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Are you mad?"

"No!"

"You sound mad will... Will you no longer be my friend?" Naruto asked teary eyed.

"Fine let's play!" Sasuke sighed hoping that the blond wouldn't start crying.

The two played in the sand for hours. Eventually Sasuke began to warm to Naruto. They talked and played while Sasuke's mother just looked upon them amazed that they had become friends. A young boy far away noticed the two playing in the sandbox; he walked slowly towards the two.

"Sasuke what are you doing playing with the monster?"

"What monster?" He asked turning his head to see the monster, his eyes lit up, he had never seen a monster he only saw the pictures of them in his story book. He looked around confused when he couldn't see the monster.

"That monster!" he said pointing to Naruto.

"Naruto's not a monster! He's my friend!" he said frowning. He placed his hand on the others back and began rubbing circles to try and comfort the crying boy. Naruto wiped his nose furiously and allowed Sasuke to wrap his arms protectively around him. Sasuke rocked Naruto telling him everything was okay and that he was not a monster. They continued to play happily until Sasuke's mother called him back.

"I have to go now, my mother's calling me!"

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know..."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know..."

Naruto sat there. The tears started welling up in his eyes.

"Stay here!"

Sasuke ran off to his mother and whispered something in her ear. Naruto waited hesitantly for the other boy to return. Sasuke ran towards the blond haired boy.

"Here," he placed a simple silver band on his finger and kissed his finger.

"Naruto this is my promise that we will meet again," he kissed the others cheek and ran off to his mother. Naruto gently touched the ring and then his cheek. He smiled. Naruto went back to the park everyday in hope of seeing Sasuke again. But each day brought disappoint however Naruto refused to give up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto awoke from his peaceful sleep. He groaned as he heard cries coming from the next room. He shifted from his bed and went to go stop the crying. He picked up the baby and held him close as he rocked him to sleep. The baby slowly closed his blue eyes. Naruto gently stroked his black hair. He placed the baby in his crib and watched the tiny male. He gasped when he felt two strong muscular arms pick him up bridal style and carried him to his room. The two dropped to the bed and Naruto began to kiss the other.

"Sasuke why are you up? I was trying to let you sleep."

"Why? I keep telling you I'm fine!"

"But you were on a mission for weeks! You need to rest!" Naruto began playing with his silver band.

"I remember when I gave you that! You were so cute!"

"Who would've thought we'd be married?"

"Who would've thought because of the demon inside you, we would have a son?"

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement.

Naruto smiled as Sasuke lay beside him. He placed his hand on his husband's chest as he snuggled against him. He was happy. He had friends. He had a husband. He had a son. He had a family. He had found his special person. He would never be alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. All mean comments will be destroyed and it's not nice plus I don't take criticism well and I don't think people should judge. I hope you liked it took me about a week to write. I honestly didn't think it would be more than 3 pages but it is sorry it's not as long as I usually make chapters and one shots. <strong>

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


End file.
